Mutants in the Haunted Hotel
by Ms. Selly
Summary: COMPLETE When Kurt won the contest to spend the weekend in a 'haunted hotel' he was thrilled. So were Rogue, Kitty and Remy when they were invited to accompany him. None of them suspected the hotel really was haunted. KURTTY & ROMY
1. Part 1

Mutants in the Haunted Hotel

Part 1

A/N: This fic was written with constant creative input from my little sister Kitty Weasley who hasn't got her own account. She wanted me to write a Kurtty and I wanted to write a Romy so we compromised and wrote some of both together .

Timeline: Nonspecific…before 'Cajun Spice' though

Pairing: Major Kurtty and Romy…minimal Jott

A/N 2: We aren't going to write out the accents for you…so just imagine them in your head, okies?

Disclaimer: We do not own any of this…the evil little people at Marvel do. Brought to yous by KW

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was only a few days into November, and it was chilly even in the bright afternoon sun.  Many students were rejoicing with the knowledge they had a full week of fun before they had to return to school.  Teacher's conferences…one of the finest creations known to man.  No sooner had the mail arrived than Kurt appeared next to the mailbox, giving the unsuspecting mail woman a hearty shock.

            He pulled the various letters and magazines out and leafed through them without much interest.  He was looking for something specific.  He went through some bills, some letters addressed to the Professor…nothing special.  Then he came upon a crisp white envelope addressed to 'Kurt Wagner, Xavier School for the Gifted'.  Biting his lip in an effort to control his excitement he slowly slit the top and unfolded the letter within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kitty was in the kitchen, making a lunch out of some Milky Way and Snickers bars left over from Halloween when Kurt suddenly appeared crouched on the counter with a joyous yell.  She stumbled back against the refrigerator and scowled at him.

            "Watch where you're, like, bamfing!"  She picked a chunk of chocolate off her sweater.

            "Sorry Kitty," He said, wide grin not really contesting to his sincerity.

            "What's got you so totally stoked?" She asked, trying not to look too interested.  His grin widened even further as he waved the letter in front of her nose, "What's that?"

            "Read it!" He encouraged and let her snatch it out of his hands with a disgruntled 'hmph'.  Her eyes flickered down the page and grew wider as she reached the bottom.  As she finished she let out a squeal.

            "Ohmigod Kurt! That's awesome!"

            "What's awesome?" Scott asked as he entered the kitchen.  Kitty spun around and bounced in excitement.

            "Kurt just like won a whole huge like contest thing!  He gets to spend a weekend in a 'haunted hotel'!"

            Scott arched his eyebrows.

            "What contest?" He asked, glancing at Kurt from behind his sunglasses.

            "It was Halloween costume contest," he replied, reigning in some of his joy, "The weirdest costume won."

            "Oh? What did you do?" Scott asked, eyebrows sneaking even further towards his hairline.  Kurt's face broke into an impish grin.

            "I sent in a picture of myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Kitty?" Kitty looked up from her magazine to see Kurt standing shyly at the edge of the coffee table.

            "What's up Kurt?" She asked, wondering why the usually upbeat and cheerful mutant was looking so quiet.

            "Umm…well…I was…well…"

            "Like, spit it out."

            "Well I'm allowed to bring friends along on the trip and I was wondering if you would go I asked some other people but everyone's busy."  That was a lie.  He had been just sitting all day trying to figure out a way to ask Kitty to go with him.

            "Oh," she pursed her lips thoughtfully, "So I'm your last choice, huh?"

            "Oh no!" He blanched, which was a very interesting thing to see, since he had already taken off his inducer, "Never, Kitty!  I only meant-"

            "It's okay Kurt, I was just kidding.  I'd love to come to the haunted hotel with you."  All the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in came out in a long sigh.  He had been worried for a minute there that his carefully planned approach had been flawed.  Obviously it hadn't been.

            "That's great Kitty.  I'm allowed to bring 3 guests, and I've already got a third person, but if you want to invite someone, go ahead."

            "Thanks Kurt, that's really sweet of you!" She jumped up off the couch and gave him a quick hug before skipping up the stairs.  Kurt beamed at the empty room.  This was turning out to be one of his better ideas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "And so he said I could bring any friend I wanted. Please, Rogue, pleeeease???"  Kitty begged.

            "I said no," Rogue replied with a note of finality in her voice.  Kitty screwed up her nose and thought hard.  How could she make her stubborn roommate change her mind?

            "It will be fun…" she let her voice trail off giving Rogue no doubt to the subtext. 'It will be fun but not nearly as much fun if you cold-heartedly refuse to go with me.'

            "Spending my entire weekend with you and Blue Dustbunny? Not exactly my idea of fun."

            "Well not if you think of it that way, all negative.  How about if you think about it as an entire weekend without any of Logan's Danger Room sessions?"

            "When do we leave?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RR!!


	2. Part 2

Mutants in the Haunted Hotel

Part 2

A/N: And now the real story begins!  Don't forget to review. Reviews=Happiness=Inspiration=New Chappies! Everybody wins!

Disclaimer: We own nothing.  Except my Buffy tapes. And KW's stuffed animals. That's it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Rogue shoved the last bag into the trunk of Scott's car and slammed the trunk lid down with enough force to make the car wobble.

            "Hey! Be careful," Scott called from the driver's seat.  He didn't know why he had volunteered to drive Kurt and company to his haunted hotel weekend.  It probably had to do with Jean's coaxing.

            "Come on, a little slamming won't hurt it," Rogue rolled her eyes and turned, staring back at the Institute, looking for Kitty.  Honestly, she had said she only needed a second to do her hair.  How long did it take to make a ponytail?

            "Too much stress on the…" Scott began to lecture on automobile care but everyone had tuned him out already.  Kurt appeared with his customary discharge of smoke in the backseat.

            "Isn't Kitty here yet?" he asked, looking around.

            "Obviously not," Rogue grumbled under her breath.  There was a slamming of doors from the mansion and Kitty's voice soared out over the grounds.

            "Hey!! I'll be right there guys, just hold on a sec!"

            "That's what she said the last time," Rouge grumbled.

            Kitty raced down the steps, clutching her pink suitcase. "Ugh. Can't you ever have anything that isn't pink?" Rouge complained. Kitty scowled.

            "Hey, like, Kurt," she said turning from Rouge and smiling at Kurt. "Who was the other person you invited?"

            "Bonjour, mon cheris," said an annoyingly familiar voice. The girls froze, then turned to glare at Kurt.

            "Heh, heh, hi Remy," Kurt laughed nervously and scooted away from the girls' intimidating stares.

            "You invited the swamp rat?" Rogue asked an incredulous and disgusted look on her pale face.

            "Remy is pleased to see you as well," the mutant in question laughed slightly at the girls' unhappiness.

            "Well, you see, I waited until the last minute to send in my entry so I needed to send it overnight mail and I had no money, and Remy paid for it and I promised if I won he could come with," Kurt got out on only one breath and was forced to inhale deeply so he wouldn't pass out.

            "Are we getting going, guys?" Scott asked from the driver's seat, eyebrows once again climbing.  As long as the thief didn't try to steal anything from his precious car, he didn't really care who he was transporting.

            "I'm not going anywhere with him!" Rogue protested, starting to climb out.

            "Come on Rogue," Kurt's eyes were pleading, "It will be fine, he won't bother you…"

            "The hell he won't," Remy inserted cheerfully.

            "Come on, it's a full weekend of creepy fun," Kitty started too.  She wasn't much happier about spending a weekend with Gambit, but she really wanted to go.  And it would be much harder to ignore Gambit if Rogue refused to stay.  Rogue glanced at Kitty and Kurt and glared at Remy before sitting back down.

            "Fine.  But if he does anything to annoy me, consider him zapped."

            "You need not worry cheri, Remy will be a true gentleman," the Cajun gave Rogue a mock bow and she snorted.

            "Shut up, Swamp Rat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "I say it's my car, so it's my rules!"

            "Can it, Scott, we are not listening to 'smooth jazz'," Rogue rolled her eyes.

            "I still say country is the natural choice-" Kitty was interrupted by Kurt.

            "How about polka?"  The incredulous stares he got squashed that idea.

            "Just switch on the rock station and crank it up," Rogue suggested.

            "No way, come on Remy, polka, right?" Kurt appealed to the only person who hadn't brought up his own music choice.  Remy shook his head.

            "Sorry friend, but Remy will have to side with the bossy fil on this one."

            "So there," Rogue said with a smile then scowled, "What did you call me French boy?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Whoa."  Scott's comment pretty much summed up everyone's reaction to the 'Rusted Gardens Hotel'.  It was a beautiful Victorian mansion, with a gabled roof, a gorgeous sprawling porch, huge windows, and even a turret!  But as beautiful as it was, there was something decidedly eerie about the way the smooth white paint looked so brand new and how the drapes in the windows moved ever so little in the light wind.

            Scott pulled up the long gravel drive and felt his shiny sports-car was distinctly out of place.  They all stepped wordlessly out of the vehicle and just stood there, staring wonderingly at the huge, seemingly deserted, hotel.  The silence was broken by a loud, jovial, if somewhat nasal voice tinged with an Appalachian drawl.

            "Kurt Wagner, I presume?"  Everyone looked towards the porch where a small, scrawny man with dark hair greased to his skull was waving energetically.  He strode over to them, a huge grin plastered on his face, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt, a real pleasure." He shook Kurt's hand wildly and looked extremely overexcited.

            "You're the operator?" Scott asked.  The man turned to him and surveyed the others.

            "Kurt is only allowed three guests," he said, smile never dimming.

            "I'm just the transportation," Scott reassured him.  The man nodded rapidly.

            "Good, good, everything's good.  By the by, I'm Des Carlson.  Founder and manager of the Rusted Gardens Hotel and creator of the Rusted Gardens Haunted Weekend, which is a registered trademark by the by,"  He turned to look at the other teenagers who were watching him as well, "Well hey there kids looks like we'll be spending the weekend together.  I already know my contest winner over there, but I'm afraid you'll have to introduce yourselves to me."

            "Kitty Pryde," Kitty offered her hand as well and felt jolted when he finally let go.

            "Remy LeBeau," Remy nodded to him, but didn't bother getting his arm yanked out of it's socket by the hyper little Mr. Carlson.

            "Rogue." She said shortly, arms folded defensively across her chest.  Her stance provided the dual services of keeping Mr. Carlson from commenting on her gloves and making him wary of her.  She didn't like him.  He looked like a weasel to her.

            "Swell to meet all of you, swell indeed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Like, Rogue this place is , like, totally awesome," Kitty squealed as she unpacked her suitcase.

            "Yeah, it is pretty cool," Rogue replied staring around their room. Two huge windows were partially covered by thick scarlet velvet curtains. The two four-poster beds were decked out with beautiful sheets and even had curtains.  Plush carpeting covered the floor and there was a large, ornate mirror with a gold frame.  There were also some potted plants, and Impressionist paintings were scattered over the walls.

            "Forget 'pretty cool', it's completely unbelievable!" She raced over and threw herself on one of the beds giggling as she bounced, "I feel like a princess!"

            "Whatever," Rogue tried to roll her eyes, but truthfully, she was fascinated by the room as well.  It was so much nicer than anything she had been in before.  She had thought the Institute was elegant, this was an entirely new level.  She headed over to the dresser to put away some of her own clothes and noticed a sheet of paper lying on it.

**Guests are advised that Dinner shall be**

**Served promptly at Seven o'clock**

**In the Dining Room**

**Your Presence is Requested**

            "Dinner is at seven," Rogue commented, replacing the paper and pulling some black nail polish out of her duffel bag and placing it on the dresser.

            "Seven?  That's barely an hour! Ohmigod, we have to get ready! What am I going to wear??"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "This is nice," Remy nodded approvingly, looking around the room, "tres jolie."

            "Umm…right," Kurt said, finding himself uncomfortable at his lack of knowledge in French, "It's really pretty."

            "What Remy said mon ami."  They both laughed shortly and Kurt smiled.  It was good to know his roommate didn't think he was an idiot.  Their room was nearly identical to girls', although they didn't know that.  The major difference was the color scheme for their room focused around royal blue instead of red.  The beds were also moderately less fancy.

            "This place is really neat. I'm glad I won that contest.  More than ever."

            "How could you lose?  No offense, but with a blue face…" Remy trailed off and both of them laughed again.

            As they quickly emptied their suitcases into the drawers Remy found the sheet of paper inviting them to dinner. "It seems that Remy and yourself will be attending dinner at seven." The Cajun announced.

            "Okay," Kurt replied, busy bouncing on his thick bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all folks! Remember reviews=chappies! Advice and ideas are appreciated! Byers! RR! 

            -Kitty Weasley


	3. Part 3

Mutants in the Haunted Hotel

Part 3

A/N: Speedy updates for a while…be happy! .  And italics indicate thoughts.

**Warning: Extremely fluffy chapter!**

Disclaimer: We own it all. Bwa ha ha ha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            As it turned out, Kitty needn't have worried about her attire.  The large armoire against the wall was filled with traditional Victorian dresses which they assumed they were meant to wear.

            "For the atmosphere," Des Carlson told them as the girls entered the dining room, "Only for the first meal generally, you can wear them other times, but you don't have to."

            "This place is so huge!" They turned to see Kurt and Remy walking through the decorative doors.  Both were wearing stylish suits that had obviously been provided, since neither of them would own anything of the sort.  Kurt was staring around, thoroughly excited.  His gaze ended on Kitty and Rogue and his eyes opened much wider.

            "What?" Kitty asked worriedly, looking down at her gentle pink dress, "Do I look, like, majorly stupid or something?"

            "No," he managed to squeak, still gawking, "Not stupid."  Kitty beamed and spread her skirts, doing a little twirl.

            "Oui," Remy breathed, staring at Rouge's dark purple dress. "Madmoiselle Chaton is looking lovely.  But Mademoiselle Rogue…a vision," he bowed slightly and raised her gloved hand to his lips.

            "Cut that out!" Rogue pulled her hand away looking flustered, "Keep your filthy lips away from my hands."  Kitty giggled behind her hand but stopped immediately when Rogue shot her a look.

            "Dinner, then?" Des asked, fiddling with the buttons on his suit.  Murmurs of assent, and everyone filed into the dining room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Back at the Institute, Scott sat on the couch, immersed in his book.  He didn't hear her come up behind him, so he was surprised when Jean put her arms around him.

            "Sure is quiet tonight…" she said softly, letting her chin rest on his shoulder.

            "Well, with the two loudest students and one of the sources of most noise gone," He turned and kissed her cheek, "It would have to be." Jean smiled.

            "Well," she fiddled with her necklace. "Maybe we'll have to take advantage of it." Scott's eyebrow's rose, but he didn't say anything. Jean's smile grew even larger, and she removed herself from Scott. "I'll be right back," she said and dashed away. Scott stayed on the couch, wondering what Jean was up to. Suddenly a slow, jazzy tune came drifting through the doorway, and Scott recognized it as his favorite Bossa Nova song, 'The Girl from Ipanema'. Jean swaggered into the room a moment later. Slowly Scott rose from his position on the couch.

            "May I have this dance?" He asked with a bow.

            "Of course," Jean giggled, curtsying. Scott placed his hands on Jean's waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple slowly swayed in time to the romantic song. As the song came to an end Scott leaned in and gave Jean long kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Would 'monsieur' care to escort me to my room?" Kitty giggled again, offering Kurt her hand.  He took it with a grin.  Apparently a bit of his own roommate had rubbed off on her during dinner.  Of course, French was widely considered 'the language of love'.  So he didn't really have a problem with it.

            "I'd be honored," he replied and they began a stately march out of the room into the corridor that led to the girls' room, "Did my lady enjoy her dinner?"

            "Oh, it was simply divine," she pretended to be swept away in remembrance of the actually uneventful meal, "I thought I might die from the deliciousness.  I adored the dessert."

            "Well," Kurt toyed with the idea for a moment and then decided to take the plunge, "_I_ adored sitting next to a thoroughly enchanting and beautiful young woman.  I was wondering how I had been lucky enough to be seated next to her, and barely noticed the food."

            "That is so sweet!" Kitty grinned widely as they reached her door then regained her 'lady' composure, "I mean to say…I'm sure that young woman was equally enthralled with the clever and charming young man _she_ was with."

            "Perhaps," Kurt hesitated again but shook it off.  You only got a chance like this once, "The young man is wondering when he might see the fair lady again?"

            "Well, you may tell him that in all likelihood she will be unable to sleep and taking a walk in the gardens around, say, ten?"

            "I shall inform him," Kurt said, feeling his cheeks growing warmer.  Kitty giggled one more time before disappearing behind her door.  Kurt was left standing in the hallway, starting to blush considerably.  Was what just happened what he thought had just happened?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Remy and Rogue stood and watched as Kitty and Kurt exited together.  He turned to her, eyebrows slightly raised.

            "Does mademoiselle require Remy to escort her to the room?"

            "I think not," Rogue replied, looking disgusted at the very idea.  However, she did not move to leave the dining room.

            "Then why does she not exit?" Remy asked politely.  Rogue's cheeks colored slightly.

            "Well, I…I don't want to interrupt Kitty and Kurt.  They were looking pretty cozy."

            "Ahh, oui, Chaton and Bleu are getting on quite well…however, there is no coziness for Remy," he sighed dramatically, "Poor Remy."

            "If you're trying to get me to feel sorry for you I most certainly don't," Rogue crossed her arms and glared at him.

            "Remy does not need your pity," he waved his hand dismissively but still stared hopefully at her.  Rogue tried to ignore him for a few more minutes before surrendering.

            "Fine. You can walk me to my room.  But only because I know you won't leave me alone if I don't let you."  Remy grinned broadly and held out his hand.  She took it with a frown and allowed him to lead her out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "You look happy," Kurt said, looking up to see Remy entering the room.

            "Remy could say the same about you mon ami," Remy said, matching his grin.  Kurt went back to rummaging through his drawers.

            "I've got a kind-of, sort-of, maybe date."

            "And what kind of date might that be?"

            "Kitty told me to meet her in the garden later," he pulled a gray T-shirt out and held it up against his chest in the mirror, "Remy, help me.  I need to look like I just threw something on without thinking about it."

            "It's a nice shirt," Remy reassured him, "But what will Remy do while you are gone?"

            "I dunno," Kurt shrugged and unearthed a green shirt and compared the two, "I heard Des say something about a library.  You could hang out there," he suddenly grinned slyly, "Maybe Rogue will show up."  Remy smiled back and pointed to the gray shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "I still don't know why you want to go out in the middle of the night," Rogue complained from her bed while Kitty threw clothing out of the dresser madly.

            "It's moonlit.  It's romantic.  I have nothing cute to wear!" She wailed finally, with all her clothes scattered around the room.  Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before rising.  She surveyed the mess and pointed to two items of clothing: a powder blue top with tied sleeves and a khaki miniskirt.

            "That and that.  With the butterfly necklace."

            "Oh thanks Rogue, what would I ever do without you?" Kitty gushed, snatching up the clothes and starting to change.

            "Show up naked?" Rogue offered with a dry smile.

            "You're horrible," Kitty said off-handedly, modeling, "How do I look?"

            "Terrific.  And what am I supposed to do all by myself?"

            "Why don't you check out the library?" Kitty reapplied her lip gloss and winked at Rogue's reflection, "You might meet Remy there."  Rogue threw a pillow at her. "Watch the hair!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            _She's not coming._  Kurt wrung his hands, looking around the twilit garden.  He had been sitting on a bench, waiting for, he didn't know how long.  He hadn't put on his normal watch.  The inducer was off…he kept wanting to ask the Professor to fix it, but he always forgot.  _She was just joking around.  She didn't mean anything by it._ And after all that time he took to look nonchalant! _She doesn't like me._

            "Why the glum face?"  He turned around quickly to see Kitty staring at him quizzically.

            "Kitty," He jumped to his feet, "I was waiting for you."

            "Yeah, sorry I'm late.  I was talking to Rogue and we totally lost track of time."

            "That's fine.  I wasn't worried."  Kitty laughed and he blushed.  She looked up at the sky, then around at the garden.

            "This place is really lovely, isn't it?" She sighed happily.  Kurt made sure she was still admiring the garden then turned around and quickly snapped a blue tulip off a nearby stalk.  He cleared his throat and when she turned around he offered it to her.

            "Oh that's so sweet," she cooed, happily taking the flower, "And it matches my shirt!"

            "You…you look great, by the way," Kurt stammered, blushing from her pleasure at the flower.

            "Thanks." Kitty blushed. "I..um..you look good too." _Come on Kitty, that was totally lame!_ Kurt smiled happily. Kitty wriggled nervously on the edge of the bench. She tried to find a comfortable position, crossing and recrossing her legs, slightly off balance. Kurt stared at his knees. _ This is the perfect time to tell her. I should tell her that I really like her. But what if she gets creeped out and hates me? Come on, just tell her._ Kurt took a deep breath, then turned sharply

            "Kitty, I-" he began but Kitty, startled by his shift and already wobbling dangerously, fell off the bench with a squeak.  Both their eyes widened and they stared at each other for a few seconds, Kurt down and Kitty up…before they simultaneously broke into hysterical laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Remy sat at a long antique table, poring over a large glossy volume filled with photos of other Victorian mansions.  The library had been greatly updated from whatever it had been in the Victorian days.  There were now many interesting books filling the shelves.  It was a pleasant retreat.  He heard the door swing open and looked up.  His strange red-black eyes met with shocked emerald ones.

            "What are you doing here?" Rogue asked.

            "Reading.  Remy does know how," he informed her with a small smile.  Rogue scowled and turned to leave, "Don't go, cheri.  Don't let Remy chase you away.  Come.  Enjoy the books."

            Rogue stood in the doorway, hand on the door, indecisive.  She could go back to the room and be bored out of her skull until Kitty decided to come back from her romantic rendezvous.  Or she could stay in the library and be entertained…but have to suffer the company of one her least favorite mutants.  After some furious silent debate, entertainment proved worth the unpleasant company.  She let the door close and started to browse one of the shelves, studiously ignoring Remy.  He smiled at her back and looked back at his book, still grinning.

            Rogue ventured a glance back over her shoulder and was instantly annoyed by his pleased expression.  _Why is he always smiling like that?  Like he knows some great joke that no one else hears._

            "What are you so happy about?" She asked bluntly.  Remy looked up slowly.

            "Remy was just thinking."

            "About what?" Rogue pressed on.

            "About how lovely Mademoiselle Rogue is."  Rogue turned quickly back to the shelves so he wouldn't see her blush. _ What is he talking about?_ Rouge's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

            "What are you playing at Swamp Rat?" Rogue growled turning back to face Remy. _Maybe he's drunk._ The dreamy look on his face startled her.

            "Playing at? But Remy isn't playing mon cheri." Remy replied acting puzzled. "For you Madmoiselle Rogue are a rare in a garden of weeds." Rogue snapped her head back to the shelves, blushing furiously. _ That settles it. He's drunk. _

            A sudden rumbling shook the Victorian hotel. Books flew off the shelves, as paintings and vases crashed to the floor. Remy stood up, just in time to see a huge crystal chandelier break loose from it's chain.  He grabbed Rogue's arm and spun her back just as it shattered on the ground.  Breathing hard they stared at each other.  Then Rogue realized she had pretty much completely lost her personal space and was in danger of skin contact.

            "Erm…thanks," she said, ducking her head and pulling back.  He nodded once and continued to stare around.  The crashing had stopped, but the hotel seemed to be vibrating somehow, and it was almost eerily quiet.  But it wasn't totally quiet…there was something.  Very quiet…whispering, maybe?

            "Do you hear that?" he muttered, not moving, his eyes still flicking madly around the room.  Rogue nodded almost imperceptibly, doing the same.  Then the whispering started to get louder, slowly but steadily.  Then they both saw it.  Standing, just in front of one of the shelves was a man.  He had a greenish glow about him and wore crumpled slacks and a lab coat.  His eyes were large and blue, and he had a shock of fairly long white hair, that looked out of place on a prematurely aged face.  He stared at them, eyes almost bugging out.  Probably the same kind of stare they were giving him.

            "H-" his cracked lips opened and he coughed.  He seemed to be struggling to speak, "He-" He paused to wheeze into his hand.  Rogue stepped forward cautiously.

            "What is it?" she asked quietly, "What do you need?"  He looked back up at her and his blue eyes were filled with longing.

            "Help…m-me…" he murmured before he gave final shuddering gasp and disappeared.  It all stopped.  The whispering.  The vibrating.  Everything was still.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOH…the ghosty appears at last!!! Boo. R/r

Sorry it took so long to update! We'll try to be quicker!


	4. Part 4

Mutants in the Haunted Hotel

Part 4

A/N: Hi. Oh, and if we didn't make it clear in the previous chapter: Kurt's inducer is working fine. It's the watch part of the inducer that isn't working.  So he just doesn't know the time. He isn't wandering around all blue.

Bonus Pairings: Jott & Loro (???)

Disclaimer: If we owned it…this would be a TV special.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Rogue turned around slowly to face Remy again.

            "Did we just see that?  Was I hallucinating?" She asked, feeling shaken.

            "If you were hallucinating, so was Remy," he replied, with a small shrug.  She nodded slowly.  They stood there, eyes locked, trying to somehow psychically figure out what had just happened.  They were interrupted by the return of Kurt and Kitty.

            "Hey guys!" Kitty smiled.  She had had a feeling those two would end up in the same place, "We think it's, like, gonna storm.  We heard thunder.  Whoa, it looks like a disaster area in here."  Rogue turned her shocked gaze to her roommate.

            "You mean, y'all didn't see him?"

            "See who?" Kurt asked, not really caring.  This was possibly the best evening of his life.

            "The ghost, Bleu, the ghost," Remy said, mirroring Rogue's expression.  Kurt frowned and Kitty wrinkled her nose.

            "Ghost?"

            "He was right there," Rogue pointed, "And he said 'help me'."

            "And everything fell down," Remy added, gesturing at the mostly empty shelves and the remnants of the chandelier.

            "Sure…" Kurt trailed off.  The four stood in silence for a few moments before Kitty started to laugh.

            "Oh, yeah, very funny guys.  Haunted hotel, ghosts. Ha ha.  Like, you didn't have to make such a huge mess just to make us believe your story."  Rogue looked enraged.

            "Us? We didn't make this mess! It was the ghost!" Kitty frowned.

            "Like, we already know you're joking. You can stop playing around now."

            "Ja." Kurt agreed. "It's not that funny anymore."

            "I'm not kidding," Rogue growled, "There was a ghost here!"  The tension in the room crackled until the door swung open once again.

            "My, what happened here?" Des Carlson entered, looking only mildly surprised to see the disaster area once called the library.

            "Remy and Rogue trashed it for their ghost story," Kitty replied, rolling her eyes.

            "Not true!" Remy exclaimed, stepping forward, "Monsieur, there was a ghost here!"  Des looked from Kitty to Remy and slowly nodded.

            "I thought as much."

            "What? Mr. Carlson, you can't really believe there was a ghost here!"

            "Well," Des straightened his jacket and gave Kurt a meaningful look, "It is a 'haunted' hotel.  It makes sense there would be ghosts."

            "I don't know," Kitty said doubtfully. Rogue nodded triumphantly.

            "We told ya," she said hands on her hips.

            "Well," Des spoke up again. "Now that this is settled you all wouldn't mind cleaning up this mess, would you? I would stay and help, but I have some important business to attend to." With that he quickly scooted out the door, not waiting for their reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "I can't believe this," Scott leaned up against the garage wall and pulled his sleeves back down from around his elbows.  His car wouldn't start.  It had never given him any trouble before and now…

            "How's it coming?" Jean asked, entering.  Scott shook his head.

            "Not good.  Sorry Jean.  Looks like no movie today."  Jean sighed.  She had really been looking forward to going on an actual date with Scott instead of just hanging around the Institute.

            "Hey, why don't you ask Logan if you can borrow his truck?"  Jean suggested.  Scott shrugged.  It was worth a shot.  He turned to go back into the mansion to find the older mutant, and was surprised when he walked right out into the garage.

            "Logan, hey."  Logan turned and fixed him with a suspicious stare.

            "What do you want?"

            "Well, my car won't start and I was wondering if we could borrow-"  Logan shook his head, cutting Scott off.

            "No one drives the truck but me.  Besides, I'm using it."

            "Using it? Where are you-"

            "Hey Logan, I'm ready," Ororo entered the garage and walked over to Logan.  Scott and Jean stared and Logan blushed grumpily.

            "Lets go," he growled, turning away as quickly as he could.  Scott and Jean exchanged a look.  Logan and Ororo?  That was something they hadn't expected.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            " So, like how was your date with Remy, Rogue?" Kitty giggled, laying on her cushiony (A/N: Charmin' Ultra…) bed. Rogue lay on the bed next to her. The relaxing room was welcomed after the long clean-up of the chaotic library.

            " Oh, it was fi-HEY! IT WAS NOT A DATE!" Rogue shouted back. Cooling down she added sulkily, "I didn't even know he was going to be there."

            "Ah, you mean it was a pleasant surprise!" Kitty ducked laughing, as a pillow whizzed over her head. Rogue sighed. Kitty had obviously brought up the subject hoping that Rogue would ask her how her date had been.

            "Alright Kitty, how was your date?"

            "Well I'm, like, totally glad you asked!" Kitty rearranged herself on the bed. "It was like so wonderful! See Kurt was like totally sitting on this park bench, in this, like, really nice grey shirt. It was kind of wrinkly, but not really, and…" Rogue tuned Kitty out as she launched into an amazingly long, incredibly detailed, and  exceedingly boring epic of her hour long date with Kurt. _He saved me. _She reflected. _ What am I thinking? Any yahoo could have pushed me out of the way. It was probably just a reflex.  But he hurt himself in the process. Well it's not like he could help it! Yes, he could……He could of just let you be crushed._

"Hey! Are you, like, even listening to me?!" Kitty's sharp tone jerked Rogue back to reality.

            "What? Oh, yeah!" Kitty pursed her lips.

            "Then what did I just say?" she asked.

            "You said, umm, uh" Rogue searched for a likely comment, "You said Kurt's a sweetheart?"  Kitty sighed.

            "True, but pay closer attention.  Where was I?"  Kitty thought for a second then remembered and continued.  Rogue tried very hard to pay attention this time.  She just had one more thought invading her concentration.  Seeing Remy in the library hadn't been a pleasant surprise.  She had been hoping he would be there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Sounds like quite the epic romance," Remy commented at the end of Kurt's tale.

            "I wish…" Kurt sighed, "But I don't know if she likes me.  Well, I know she likes me.  I just don't know if she likes me likes me."  Remy didn't say anything.  He could tell Kurt just wanted to talk.  Sure enough, Kurt continued, "I really like her, but what if she doesn't like me back?  It would be awful.  I want to tell her how I feel…but if she doesn't feel the same way, she'll feel weird around me.  Then she won't even be my friend anymore.  And what about the whole 'blue' thing? I don't know how she really really feels about that.  I mean, it's one thing to know that I'm blue and fuzzy and another to actually feel me being blue and fuzzy.  And I only have three fingers!  How could it ever work?"  He paused to take a deep breath and Remy took the opportunity to pat his knee.

            "Don't you worry, Bleu.  Remy is sure Chaton doesn't mind the blueness."

            "But how do I know for sure?"

            "Ask if she likes Smurfs?" Remy suggested with a shrug.  Kurt smiled.

            "Yeah, that's not too obvious.  I've got to tell her sometime…how?"

            "Why are you asking Remy?"

            "Well, you're always the one who has a girlfriend," Kurt pointed out, "You must know something about telling girls how you feel."  Remy laughed shortly.

            "True, Remy knows how to treat the ladies.  But is unable to make the one he really likes believe him."

            "That probably wouldn't be a problem for me…Kitty knows I wouldn't joke about that kind of thing.  Just tell me how to tell her. Please?" He made his best puppy-dog face.  Remy spread his hands and sighed.

            "Some things cannot be taught, mon ami.  Love must find it's own way."

            "That's deep," Kurt said, surprised.  Remy nodded solemnly then smiled.

            "Remy read it in a fortune cookie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The four met up again as they made their way towards the dining room for lunch.  Kitty gave Kurt a wide grin which he returned nervously. _Let love find it's way…_he chanted to himself.  Remy smiled


	5. Part 5

Mutants in the Haunted Hotel

Part 5

A/N: Yes, we know there was no closing note last time. We can't be brilliantly witty 24/7 you know!

Disclaimer: Don't feel like being witty. Not ours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The dining room was empty when they arrived.  There were sandwich fixings on the table and a note from Des.  His 'business' was keeping him away for a time, but they should go ahead with lunch without him.  No one really minded his absence.  He was kind of annoying.

            "Ooh, salami," Kitty happily began her sandwich.  Everyone else quickly surveyed the trays and were pleased to find their favorite fillers available.  Rogue reached for the roast beef, Remy the chicken, and Kurt happily slathered braunschweiger on his bread.

            "You, like, actually eat that stuff?" Kitty wrinkled her nose at Kurt's sandwich, taking a bite of her own.

            "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean no one does," Kurt responded defensively.

            "I was only kidding," she smiled and he blushed.  They were obviously in their own little world.  Rogue sighed and turned to Remy.

            "Why do I always get stuck talking to you?"

            "Fate?" Remy suggested.  She rolled her eyes at him.  Then it happened, same as before.

            First the rumbling.  Then paintings began to fall, and dishes clattered off the table.  Kitty and Kurt looked around in fear.  Then it all seemed to stop and whispering began.  And then he was there.

            "Please…" he whispered, staring piteously at them, "please help…"  Then he doubled over in pain and was gone.  They all stood in silence.

            "Say," Kitty said weakly, looking to each of her friends, "you guys think there might be a ghost in here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "So, did you guys find anything?" Kurt inquired, looking around at each of his friends. They looked up from their library books.

            "Non," Remy sighed sadly.

            "Nothing at all," Rogue growled frustrated. They had been searching through the library for an hour and still had found nothing that would give them a clue about the ghost.

            "No, but I found a spider!" Kitty screeched, leaning back in her chair. "Get it away from me! Gross!" Kurt jumped up and picked up the spider. He gently set it down on a windowsill ."Thanks," Kitty giggled. "My hero!" Kurt blushing madly, turned to face the wall. Remy smiled and patted Kurt on the back when he walked by. When Remy looked back Rogue was glancing suspiciously at him.

            "What was that all about?" she asked.

            "What was what, mademoiselle?" Remy replied innocently. She glared at him, then looked away, when he smiled playfully at her.

            "Well we had better keep looking," Kurt sighed getting up to find a new book. He walked through the rows of shelves, searching for anything that might help. As he scanned the bookshelves, something caught his eye, a place in the shelves where a book should have been, but wasn't. He reached up and stuck his hand in the hole, not really expecting to find anything, when his hand brushed up against something. Eyes wide with surprise, Kurt reached farther and pulled the book out.  "Hey everybody!" Kurt yelled, sitting down at a table. "Come look at this! It was pushed back in the shelves, like it was hidden or something." Kitty, Remy, and Rogue rushed over to where Kurt sat.

            Rogue scrutinized the book. It was somewhat large and had a leather cover. It was covered with dust, but not particularly old-looking. She reached forward and brushed dust off the cover. The title read 'Hauntings of the Victorian Era: A Guide to Victorian Manors and the Ghosts Who Haunt Them'. Kurt opened the book excitedly and flipped through the pages, looking for something that would tie the Rusted Gardens Hotel to one of these manors.

            "There!" He cried triumphantly, spreading the pages so everyone could see.  There was a picture of the hotel and underneath it was a small photo of the man who had been appearing to them.

            "That's him!" Kitty hissed.  Rogue leaned in to read the text."

            "'One of the most haunted Victorian-style manors in California, this home is most recently owned and occupied by semi-famous scientist, Mr. Issac Travers.  Guests at the house reported incidents in which the walls shook and objects were broken by unseen forces.  Some even claimed to see a ghostly figure walking the halls…"  Remy picked up the book and continued reading.

            "However, Mr. Travers refuses access to reporters and denies these strange occurrences were caused by anything other than 'perfectly natural phenomenon'.  Some time after Mr. Travers acquired the house, the 'haunting' completely ceased.  Perhaps there never was a ghost…or perhaps the ghost is merely lying in wait…waiting for the most opportune moment to rise again and resume his activities.'"

            "It seems Mr. Travers has joined whoever was haunting his house," Kurt was the first to speak.  They all seemed shaken by their discovery.

            "So…this place was, like, ghost-town before this guy got ghosted."  Kitty shuddered slightly and rubbed her arms.  This whole thing was a little too creepy for her.

            "We should probably go get ready for dinner," Rogue said, looking at her watch.  Everyone nodded somewhat numbly.  Remy noticed Kitty's obvious discomfort.

            "You two go. Remy and Rogue will put away the books."  Kitty and Kurt both smiled thankfully and left.  Rogue glared at him but started stacking books back on the shelves anyway.  With both of them working it only took a minute or two to shove the books back.  The two of them went into the hall and Kitty and Kurt, who were nearly to the end, paused to wait for them.

            Suddenly the now familiar rumbling started up.  All four looked around madly so they could avoid anything falling.  And sure enough, everything started crashing to the floor, and the hall shook like never before.  Rogue covered her head and Kitty grabbed Kurt's sleeve.  Then they learned that the structure was stronger at the end of the hall and by the library than in between the two.  Because that was where the ceiling fell in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no!  Horror of horrors!  What will happen? WHAT WILL HAPPEN???  Better review if you want to find out .


	6. Part 6

Mutants in the Haunted Hotel

Part 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait…we've been busy. But we're back now! Everybody has been talking about how Kitty ate salami and she's veggie. Well maybe it was tofu salami. Ever think of that? Hmmm?

Bonus Pairings: Jott & Loro

Disclaimer: We own the storyline and Des. But we don't really want to. Because he's annoying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!" Rogue exclaimed when the dust cleared. A solid wall of rubble separated them from their friends. She put a hand to the wall and pushed. Nothing happened. Then she slammed into it using all her strength. Still nothing.

"Step aside mademoiselle. This looks like a job for Remy," he reached a hand inside his pocket and produced one of his cards. Rogue pressed her hands over her ears to shield them from the explosion. She waited. And waited. _Wow. I must be covering my ears really well…_she thought wryly. After a few more seconds she uncovered them and opened her eyes. Remy was still standing there, staring at the card in his hand.

"What's the hold up?" she asked, walking to stand next to him. Nothing looked strange to her. He turned and looked at her, completely shocked.

"It won't work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean it won't work?" Kitty asked, her voice edging on hysterics. She was grasping Kurt's arm very tightly. If this was is idea of a joke, it was certainly not funny. Kurt's face was white.

"I don't know Kaztechen! It just won't work!" He concentrated and tried to teleport to the other side. Nothing happened. Kitty let go of his arm. She sniffed.

"Fine, I'll just get throu-" Kitty smacked into the stone wall. "Ow!" She rubbed her pounding head. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Are you all right?" he asked anxiously. Kitty smiled at him, now reassured that he was not joking. But her smile was short-lived.

"I am, but, like, what if they're…." Her voice trailed off hopelessly as she imagined the possibility. The other mutant shook his head, as if to ward off unwanted thoughts.

"No," he stated firmly. "We're alright, so they must be!"

"But how are we going to get through to them?! If our powers are, like, kaput, then what if theirs are too?!" Kitty sat down on a stray piece of rock and stared at the ground, head in her hands. A few tears fell to the ground. Kurt's eyes softened and his heart ached. He felt he had to do something to calm her.

"I will go look," he swallowed. "I'll see if there's a way around to the other side." Kitty looked up, hope filling her brown eyes.

"Would you?" Kurt nodded, and to prove his point turned around and walked out of the hallway door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean stood by the counter spreading chunky peanut butter onto a slice of bread. Peanut butter and banana sandwich for lunch…yum. Leaning over to grab the fruit out of a bowl, she smiled at Scott, who was engrossed in a magazine while eating a sandwich stacked rather haphazardly. It looked like some of his condiments were going to topple out. Sure enough, a pickle started to slide toward the floor. Quickly, Jean gave it a nudge with her TK and it returned to it's place. Scott remained oblivious. Jean chuckled softly and returned to her sandwich making.

The door opened and Logan entered. He glanced at Jean and Scott then decided to ignore them and opened the fridge. Jean opened a drawer and produced a napkin. She headed for the table, plate floating obediently after her.

Again the door opened, this time Ororo came into the kitchen. Logan straightened immediately and redirected his hand, which was halfway towards leftover meatloaf, toward some salad. Jean giggled behind her hand but stopped when the significantly more intimidating mutant glared her way.

"Hello everyone," Ororo said with a pleasant smile.

"Afternoon," Logan replied, making a bit of a show with his salad.

"Hi," Jean smiled. Scott didn't even look up.

"I had a great time at the movie yesterday," Ororo continued, going to the refrigerator herself, "we should double date more often." Logan blushed for the second time in as many days, Jean smiled, barely able to contain a laugh. After much shuffling food around, Ororo finally pulled out the meatloaf and exited. Logan took a look at the salad in front of him, growled and shoved it into the sink. When he left, Jean was able to let out all her laughter. With a start Scott looked up from his magazine.

"What's so funny?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This…is wrong…please…"

"Now, now. You know how important this is. I would think you would be proud to make your contribution."

"You…are insane."

"Perhaps. Now," the red hot tip burned bright in the darkness, "hold still please."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty sat on the rock, thinking. Kurt had been gone a while now. Maybe she shouldn't have let him go off by himself. Shaking herself of the thoughts, she tried yet again to faze through the rock. It didn't work. _Why doesn't it work? _Kitty's thoughts wandered to the day she first got here. With a jolt she realized that none of them had tried their powers since before they had gotten here.

She felt it before she heard it. Vibrations buzzed through the rock she was seated upon. Next it started again. Rumbling filled the hall, and loose chunks of stone dropped to the floor. Afraid of being hit, Kitty jumped up and ran to the other side of the hall. A clump of rocks fell an inch from her head. _I hope Kurt's okay…_ she dodged another piece of stone. _I'd better go find him._

She raced out the door and down a passageway. The rumbling stopped and only the broken vases, fallen tapestries, and scattered stones showed that it had ever been. Kitty slowed to a stop, and looked at where she was. There was a partially open door on her right. Thinking that Kurt might have adventured in there, she opened the door. She was right.

"Kurt!" Kurt lay on the floor, eyes closed. A bloody gash on his forehead was the result of some falling rocks. Kitty raced to where her friend lay. "Oh my god," she cried, too hysterical to think to check his heartbeat. "Don't be dead, please don't be dead," she whispered frantically, pulling Kurt on to her lap. "Ohh." Tears streamed down her cheeks, falling on the other mutant's face. "Kurt!" she yelled. Kurt's face tensed, and his eyes opened. What he saw was Kitty leaning forward. Suddenly her lips were touching his. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them, kissing Kitty back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue slid her hands around the rocks, searching for a good sized crack, somewhere she could pull. There was nothing. No where to get leverage, no way to get through; it was so incredibly frustrating. She slammed her fist against the collapsed wall. Suddenly vibrations rocked the hall. Rogue looked at her hand in amazement for a second before the rumbling started and she realized what was happening.

A chunk of rock near the top of the pile was dislodged in the shaking. It fell directly towards her head, and probably would have crushed her. Probably…if Remy had not grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way.

"You…always save girls from falling objects?" she asked, breathing heavily and staring up into his eyes.

"Don't joke," Remy said, shaking his head.

"Why are you suddenly all grumpy?"

"I…I was frightened. For you," he said, glancing at his hands, still clamped on her shoulders. Rogue stared at him for a moment before she smiled slightly.

"You spoke in first person."

"That happens sometimes…whenever Remy is very worried or feeling very strong emotion."

"Well," she searched his eyes for hidden meanings or teasing but couldn't find any, "which was it?" He let go of one her shoulders and raised his hand, gently brushing a strand of white hair away from her eyes.

"Which do you think?" he whispered.

"Remy…" she shut her eyes, she could feel him just centimeters away from her face. He was there…poised and waiting.

"Oui?"

"Our powers don't work here."

"And that, ma cherie, is suddenly a very good thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Kissiness! Smooch smooch smooch!! -giggles- I love kissies! Big kisses for everybody! Bye! -kiss-

Selly & KW


	7. Part 7

Mutants in the Haunted Hotel

Part the Last aka 7

A/N: Yeah, we've been gone for years it seems. Terribly sorry. But school, it's a time consumer. KW starting at a higher school level, and I'm in the school play (as dancer/party-goer. Yay me.) and we really don't have a ton of free time. But we shall make every effort to make this final installment in MitHH fantabulous!

Soundtrack: "Cats"

Disclaimer: If you haven't quite figured it out, this is your last chance. Evo is not ours.

And now, it is our great pleasure to present:

Mutants in the Haunted Hotel

FINALE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt gently rubbed Kitty's hand and she smiled. Taking a deep breath, she followed him down the dark hallway. They had decided it would be best for them to try and find Remy and Rogue before anything bad might happen to any of them. It was a much more frightening task than Kitty would have ever attempted before. She had always been the kind of girl who covered her eyes during the Halloween specials. Her courage held out only long enough to watch "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!" every year before she was forced to go to her room and try to sleep while the rest of the X-men enjoyed horror movies.

But worry for her best friend, and for her new friend motivated her now. Plus the added courage Kurt was lending her. She smiled again just at the thought of him. Finally. It had taken long enough for him to admit he liked her. It was, of course, equally her fault it had taken such a long time, but she studiously ignored that fact.

"Don't worry about anything, Kitty. It will all be fine," Kurt reassured both her and himself. She shook her head with a small, affectionate smile. If Kurt said so, she was pretty sure she believed that everything would work out fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we try this door?" Rogue asked, absentmindedly stroking Remy's hair. Freed from her "no touching" confinement, she had quickly taken to cuddling and many types of affectionate contact. Remy wasn't complaining.

"Go ahead, ma belle, whatever makes you happy."

"This is serious, Cajun. Kurt and Kitty are lost in here somewhere and we have to find them."

"Remy knows, and he is sorry," he kissed her hand in apology, and she couldn't help but smile at him. He had loved her for so long, and she didn't know how she could have ignored him. For something that could have been so terribly, losing her powers had made her very happy. For not the first time, she contemplated what her life could be like if she was able to touch just like everyone else. But before, it had just been wistful contemplation. Now she saw there was a very good chance she would be just like everyone else. That didn't really bother. She wasn't sure how Remy felt about the loss of his powers, but she couldn't keep from grinning at the picture of Rogue and Remy, the perfectly normal teenage couple.

_You and me_ she whispered to him in her mind. Things could be so wonderful for the two of them. Going to dances and actually dancing together, holding hands along the beach. She was so caught up in her daydreams of the possible future, she drifted ahead of Remy and, rounding the corner, bumped right into someone.

"AGH! Don't kill me!" Kitty shrieked, throwing her arms over her head.

"Kitty?" Rogue smiled, relieved. Remy finally caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did Remy not tell you everything would work out?"

"Oh hush," Rogue scolded half-heartedly. Kurt offered Kitty his hand and pulled her up. They both turned to the other two mutants and frowned.

"Umm, Rogue?"

"What?"

"Well, um," Kitty looked at the curious Rogue uncomfortably. She gestured at the cuddling couple.

"What she means is, um, why can you touch each other?" Kurt explained, but looked equally uncomfortable as Kitty.

"Oh!" Rogue laughed.

"Well, Remy and Rogue have both lost their powers!" Remy replied, but not looking too unhappy about this.

"And what about you?" Rogue asked, eyebrows raised as she directed her gazed to Kitty and Kurt's joined hands. The two blushed.

"Well, we lost our powers too," Kitty offered, knowing that her answer didn't answer her best friend's question. Kurt nodded weakly.

"I see," Rogue smirked at the two of them.

"Remy hates to interrupt this, but shouldn't we be looking for our way back?" Gambit pointed out. The other three looked around, and realized for the first time that they were in a part of the Rusted Gardens Hotel they had never seen before. Now the situation seemed much more serious.

"Yeah, we really should find the right hall," Kurt looked up and down the hallway, as if he expected a neon sign to appear, pointing them in the correct direction.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Rogue arched her eyebrows at him and Kitty scowled at the perceived insult to her boyfriend's intelligence. Remy, sensing the storm clouds, stepped in.

"Remy suggests we try opening doors. No one knows when the way will appear." To prove his point, he opened the door he stood in front of and pushed it open. It was a staircase, leading down into pure blackness. Rogue, Remy and Kurt exchanged meaningful looks. Kitty looked from friend to friend, and shook her head.

"No way, we are so not going down there!"

"It might help us find out what's going on around here."

"We already know! The house is, like, a freaky haunted place! So let's get out!"

"I agree with Rogue," Kurt offered, and flinched away from the daggers flying out of Kitty's eyes at him. Kitty turned to Remy in a final desperate attempt.

"Remy apologizes, Chaton, but Remy believes this where we must go."

"Fine! You all want to get killed, go ahead. I'll wait right here." She sat down on the ground right there, crossed her arms and turned away from them. The three others glanced at each other and simultaneously turned and headed down the stairs.

Kitty sat, nose pointed into the air for a few minutes until she realized she couldn't hear her friends anymore. Opening her eyes, she discovered they had indeed left her.

"Fine, I don't care," she told the empty hall, "I'm waiting here." A few more moments of silence and she began to hum quietly and shakily. Looking up and down the hall desperately, she sighed.

A curtain flared out with the wind and, with a squeak, Kitty leapt up and hurried down the stairs.

"Wait up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quartet crept down the stairs, feeling a strange need to be silent. The few times they did speak, it was in whispers. Kitty clutched Kurt's arm, trembling slightly. Kurt held her arm with his other hand, glad that he had something to clutch. Rogue leaned slightly against Remy, who held her close. As he walked on he felt oddly tired and a small, dull pain was rising in his chest.

The stairs spiraled downward into the darkness. Eyelids heavy, Remy blinked and stopped to breath deeply against the slowly increasing pain.

"Are you okay?" Rogue whispered. The concern in her voice touched him and he smiled gently.

"Oui, ma cheri," he replied. "Remy is just resting and preparing himself for what is down here." Kitty squeaked.

"What do you mean, preparing?" she looked from Remy to Rogue. "There isn't anything down here. We're just….exploring," she tried to sound confident, but her voice shook.

"You're right," Rogue said in a falsely convincing voice. Summoning all her courage, she marched down the stairs. Remy followed her, a drowsy look on her face. Kitty and Kurt looked at each other, then sighed and continued on.

The stairs started to level, and Remy felt a sharp pain and clutched Rogue's hand even tighter. Now level, the stairs flattened into a large square room. Everyone gasped as they looked at the chains and other medieval looking torture devices.

"Agh!!" Remy fell, his face pale, to the floor. Rogue's hands flew to her head and she gasped with pain. Then her hands down she looked at Remy, tears in her now red and black eyes.

"Yes," a tired voice whispered from one of the dark corners. Kitty and Kurt turned their heads wildly. "Your powers have returned, I believe." Rogue looked up slowly. _I recognize that voice._ She thought as she walked slowly towards one of the corners, followed by Kurt and Kitty. Gasping she stopped short.

Smiling weakly up at her was the ghost, chained to a wall.

"You're the ghost," Rogue said. He nodded. Kitty wrinkled her nose.

"But, um, if you're, like, the ghost, then why are you, like, solid?"

"My name is Isaac Travers. This is my house, and I am not dead."

"Right. So, why are you chained up down here?" Isaac laughed shortly at the bluntness of that statement.

"He surprised me. When I came to, I was down here."

"Who surprised you?"

"That would be me." They all spun around to stare at the man who had spoken. His smile was malevolent, eyes shining dangerously.

"Des?" Kitty scrunched up her nose, "you're the supervillain? No way, that is so totally lame." Des Carlson scowled at her. Rogue snorted with laughter as well.

"You really think you're a match to us?" She arched her eyebrows.

"Maybe not alone," he reached into his pocket and produced a handgun, "But I have a little help."

Kitty squeaked in surprise and the rest of the teens became quickly serious. They would probably be able to use their powers to prevent any injury, but it was still a surprise. Des was definitely very serious. Deadly so.

"So, if you'll excuse me, I need to keep this little operation from the public," Pointing the gun upward Des smiled maniacally. "Farewell." His finger pulled the trigger and the bullet flew straight for Kitty. It phased through her, and instead hit the wall behind.

Before the confused Des could try again, Kurt teleported behind him and covered his eyes.

"Gah!" Des cried, his shot going astray. Rogue ducked, avoiding the wayward bullet.

"Thank you," she whispered, glancing at Remy. Quickly she jumped up, the Cajun's red eyes glaring at Des from her own eye sockets. She pulled one of Gambit's cards from his jacket, charged it, and flung it at the wildly swearing Mr. Carlson. Kurt, recognizing this motion teleported to where Kitty stood. The other teen was shaking slightly.

With a loud crack, the card exploded. When the smoke cleared, Des lay charred on the ground. Remy let out a groan, and Rogue knelt down beside him. She stroked his hair, hands safely covered by gloves.

"What happened?" he asked no one in particular as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"He's still alive!" Kurt called over from Des, where he had been checking the mans pulse. Spinning around Gambit spotted Des and groaned again.

"Did Remy really miss the final battle?" he asked Rogue grinning up at her. "And when did you get your powers back?" Rogue bit her lip, but couldn't hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry Remy!!" she exclaimed.

"Shh," Remy tried to comfort her. "it's okay ma cheri!" He wished he could hug the crying mutant, as he glanced at Kurt and Kitty who were kissing.

"Ahem," Isaac cleared his throat purposefully from his corner. "I don't mean to interrupt but-" he was cut off by a coughing fit.

"Oh my gosh! We are, like, so sorry!" Kitty cried, running over to the man, and phasing him through his chains.

"Thank you," he smiled. "It feels so good to stand again."

"I don't mean to be callous," Rogue, who had wiped the tears away from her face, faced him now, "But you have some major explaining to do. What is up with this place, and the ghost thing, and all of that?" Isaac smiled at her.

"I don't mind at all, my dear. You all deserve to know. Like you, I am a mutant. My powers include astral projection, and telekinesis. However, I am unable to control them. My powers are motivated by pain and emotion, which caused great difficulties everywhere I moved. You've experienced what happens when my powers are released. They are, sadly, extremely destructive and frightening," he sighed sadly. Rogue felt a pang of sympathy. She knew what it was like to have dangerous powers she couldn't really control.

"As you may have discovered," he continued, "I am a scientist. I moved here, somewhere nice and quiet where I could devote my time and energy to experimenting with various ways to control my powers. What I finally created was quite ingenious, if I do say so myself. A chemical, which cancels out the effects of mutant powers. I painted it throughout the house, except in the basement, where I seldom went, and used for further experimentation."

"But if it cancels out powers, why did your powers affect us all upstairs? You said-"

"Alas, that is the one failing of my creation. It is only able to prevent powers that are initiated in a certain radius. For example," he glanced around at their confused faces and focused on Kurt, "you, young man, would be able to teleport into the house, but not out, once you were inside the protected area." Kurt nodded. That seemed to make sense.

"So this place was never really haunted?" Kitty asked, sounding very relieved. Isaac smiled warmly at her.

"No, my dear, it never was haunted. That dreadful man had heard the stories about the "mysterious" occurrences at my house, and came to investigate. He snooped around while I was out, and found my journals. He knocked me out, and when I came to, I was chained up down here. You children were test subjects. He turned my home into a hotel, and planned to torture me to create the haunting."

"Oh!" Kitty's hand flew to her mouth, horrified. She looked down at the unconscious villain, and with a scowl kicked his side.

"Kitty!" Kurt looked at her with wide eyes and she looked away.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe anyone could be that cruel." Kurt shook his head. He was shocked to see such viciousness from sweet, shy Kitty. Secretly, however, he agreed with her. Anyone who could coolly plan such a thing deserved to be kicked.

"Well, since everything is settled," Isaac looked mildly from teen to teen, "would anyone like a cup of cocoa?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That sounds so exciting!" Jubilee sighed, "I wish I could have been there."

"No you don't!" Kitty rubbed Kurt's arm subconsciously as she shuddered, "It was really, really freaky!" Kurt smiled and so did Jubilee. She loved it when people got together, especially two who had so obviously liked each other for such a long time.

"Are you telling the story again?" Rogue asked entering hand in hand with her own beau.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Kitty asked, sounding insulted.

"Well, maybe that you've only told it about a thousand times."

"Hush now," Remy reprimanded her, "be nice to Chaton."

"Why do you seem to think that all of a sudden I'm going to listen to you, swamp rat?" She asked, putting her hand on her hips, lips twitching to keep from grinning at him.

"Because you love Remy," he gave her his most charming smile and she gave in, and kissed his cheek.

"I do."

"Okay, hold the phone a second," Jubilee held up her hands and looked from Rogue to Remy, "what just happened here?" Rogue glanced at her, then looked back at Remy.

"This." She kissed him again, longer this time and Jubilee turned to Kitty and Kurt with a confused look.

"Well, before we left, Mr. Travers gave Rogue a little present," Kurt said.

"Some of that chemical stuff, mixed into lip gloss. So her lips are a hundred percent kissable and non-zappy," Kitty finished. Jubilee considered this for a moment and sighed again.

"I so wish I hadn't missed that."

"Don't worry, Jubes," Kitty said, a grin spreading across her face, "there's bound to be an adventure coming one of these days. You know what it's like around here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Es el fin! ¡Sí, es verdad! ¡El fin! Selly is taking la clase de español this semester, if you couldn't tell. We'd like to thank all of you for hanging in for this long, and come back and read our other stuff! Yay! And…special, special, special, hang out for the BONUS chapter next: "Mutants in the Haunted Hotel: Behind the Scenes". It's a little look into the craziness that went into the planning and writing of this chapter. Love you all!

Kissies,

Selly and Kitty Weasley


	8. BONUS

BONUS

MitHH: BEHIND THE SCENES

A little look into the planning process of a chapter of MitHH

Everything that follows is an actual conversation that actually happened, actually

Selly: And about Isaac…

KW: Who's Isaac?

Selly: The ghost guy?

KW: Oh. I thought his name was X Man or something.

Selly: "X Man"???

KW: I stubbed my nose!

Selly: And then they'll get down to the basement and the powers will start working and Remy will get zapped because Rogue's touching him…

KW: And he'll be like : AGHHHH!!!!!

Selly:…yeah

KW: And then -mimes falling over dead-

Selly: She didn't kill him.

KW: What if she did!

Selly: Yeah, then they would all be like "Oh my god, you killed Remy!"

KW: Poor Remy.

Selly: I think I feel a humor fic coming on.

Selly: Come do Pilates with me!

KW: Isn't Pilates a place?

Selly: A place?

KW: Yeah, like the name of a place where you do yoga.

Selly: Pilates is like a type of yoga thing.

KW: What are you doing?

Selly: I'm reading over the last chapter.

KW: It was the kissy chapter.

Selly: I know it was the kissy chapter…

KW: What if he holds Remy captive? What if he tries to shoot him with his machine gun?

Selly: He hasn't got a machine gun.

KW: WITH A TANK!

Selly: Oh right, he just pulls a tank out of his pocket.

KW: -cackle-

KW: What if he was like: If you defeat me in combat! But he's not really that type. Everyone time I hear that, I think of Monkey Fist (Copyright: Kim Possible)

Selly: Monkey ninjas, attack!

KW: Des and his monkey ninjas!

Selly: Eww…

KW: What?

Selly: Nothing, just…"charred". Keep it, but icky.

KW: Like a burger!

Selly: Yeah, that was what I was thinking of.

KW: Des the burger!


End file.
